Visiting London
by PalsInABox
Summary: Germany and France visit London, bringing up some old feelings for Francis and some new jealousy for Ludwig... GerFra and past FrUK


-1967-

France and Germany had been sleeping together for about ten years, but had been seriously together for about four years. The older nation could honestly say that he loved his partner, which was saying a lot for a man who had only loved two other people romantically in the last 1,000 years. He knew that most people probably thought he was just playing around with Ludwig, but Francis almost never let the opinions of others bother him.

He and Germany were in England today, visiting for a political meeting. The taller blonde had never been to London in times of peace and so they had decided to visit the tourist spots.

France, of course, knew the city well and had even built a thing or two here.

"And this, _mon cochon_, is the spot where Queen Victoria stood to dedicate the bridge behind us," he explained. "She had been wrapped up in her husband's death for quite some time and the people believed she was neglecting her duties, so they threw food at her."

He chuckled slightly when he mentioned the British Queen being treated like that.

Germany had had a wonderful time with France while he showed him around England, but he couldn't but feel a bit of... jealousy? He knew France had once been in love with the nation, but France said that was done an over with. He clearly was very dedicated the Germanic nation now a days. Francis had proved that time and time again. Still, Ludwig couldn't help the jealousy boil up inside of him from time to time when it came to England and France.

"You certainly know a lot about England," he stated as France finished his story about Queen Victoria being pelted with food.

France heard something in Germany's voice that he didn't recognize, but he was not quite sure what it was yet.

"_Oui_," he responded. "That is how it is to study an enemy for the better part of 1,000 years."

Enemy? Well, that's not where he thought France would go with that. Sure they had been enemies but somehow it wasn't quite the answer he was expecting.

"You weren't always enemies, though," he pointed out.

France smiled a little sadly.

"_Non_, we were not," he agreed quieter.

"Is... Is that actually why you know so much about him?" he wondered.

"It is some of both," France replied.

He started to felt a sting in the back of his eyes, so he cleared his throat and turned away from his partner. He did not have a habit of allowing others to see him when he was vulnerable.

"Come," he started again. "You have not seen Saint Paul's. You will like it. I know you've seen it from the sky, but the inside is very nice, for a Protestant church."

He started to walk off.

Germany nodded then followed France to the cathedral.

"Is it difficult being here for you?" he wondered after a moment, "Considering the history you have with England."

"_Non_. It has always been as easy as breathing for _moi _to visit London," France admitted, surprising himself with his own honesty.

He loved Germany, but trust was not something that he gave easily. Telling something so personal to another person was rare. Honesty was not something he had ever really given to anyone, excluding Spain in the childhoods. The truth was a dangerous thing that could be used against you when you were a nation. One did not get as old as the French Republic was by being honest with everyone, including lovers.

Francis stopped walking, wondering why that had come out of his mouth so easily. In all of the time that he had known Arthur, he had never let something so burningly truthful slip out of his mouth. Something about his relationship with Ludwig was just so different.

Germany stopped with France also surprised at his honesty. He had not thought his lover would be so forward with him like that and he was definitely not expecting an answer like that. He looked back at him for a long time, studying him.

"Do... Do you miss England?" he asked softly.

He had asked this on many different occasions considering France's deep connection with the other nation and he always got the same answer. Still, it was something he felt he needed to ask. They both had always been weary of their past relationships. So France would understand.

"_Non_," France answered in complete honesty again. "I am glad to be with you, _Allemagne_. You are easy to be with. Being with _Angleterre_ is a power struggle, even on a good day. I feel supported with you, _mon cochon_, not crushed."

He didn't know where this was coming from, but it felt like a relief to tell someone what he was actually feeling. In the past, he would have been more vague, leaving room to manipulate. He realized that with Germany, he did not feel that he needed to.

Germany blushed ever so lightly at that looking away from France.

"I'm glad," he said then finally looked up and over at the other nation, "I feel my best when I'm with you, too."

He smiled just a little.

France laughed softly. He leaned up and kissed Germany lightly.

"We are here until tomorrow, _non_?" he stated. "We can see St. Paul's tomorrow if there is another way you'd prefer to occupy your time..."

He winked.

Germany blushed at the affection shown in public but did not put up a fuss. Instead he smiled just a bit at what his lover suggested.

"_Ja_," he replied, "Let's see it tomorrow."

France chuckled and led Germany back to their hotel.


End file.
